real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Green
Charles Marvin "Charlie" Green III (December 2nd, 1982 - ) is the disgraced son of Charles Green (better known as Angry Grandpa). He had his own YouTube channel called Charlie Chill. Downfall After beginning to live with his father after being released from prison when he failed to pay child support, he started to give alcohol and marijuana to his nephew Jacob whom he later punched. During one thanksgiving, he threatened JC with violence if he didn't take the marijuana. He also broke another nephew's nose by slamming him through a door. The incident with Jacob promoted his father to kick him out of the house. Michael Green (Angry Grandpa's younger son and brother of Charlie, Kidbehindacamera) decided to have Charlie to move in his pool house after massive fan demand not to let Charlie move out; although Michael later admitted he knew something bad was going to happen. On June 29th, 2017; Charlie got high on acid and drunk uploaded porn to his YouTube (which was later taken down), stripped naked and began to tear the pool house apart and run around the yard, burned part of his finger with a blowtorch. One of Charlie's friends at the time, Chris called Michael and Angry Grandpa and told them what was happening. When Michael tried to talk to Charlie only to have Charlie try to attack him also. His sister Jennifer called the police and when they got there, Charlie believed the police to be another Youtuber that he was angry with, Hagyrants. The police took him to the hospital after a huge argument between him and Michael. The police told Michael that he couldn't press charges since he allowed his brother in his home and afterwards Charlie later left the hospital and went back to Michael's house. There he punched Bridgette West (Michael's girlfriend) twice in the face and threatened Michael with a shard of glass when Michael came charging at him for hitting Bridgette. Michael and Bridgette fled back into the house so they could call the cops. When the police arrived, Charlie told the police that Michael caused the damage to the pool house, but it was the same police who arrived to take Charlie to the hospital and accidentally confessed to hitting Bridgette. This time the police arrested Charlie. Michael announced that Charlie will never appear on his or his father's videos ever again. Charlie had made false accusations against his father by calling him a pedophile, Bridgette by calling her an incestuous and closeted lesbian, and Michael by claiming he has sex with his dogs and that Bridgette had sex with her cousins.. All this happened when Michael tried to get him a place to stay. It wasn't until Kimberly Pratt (one of Angry Grandpa's daughters) told everybody on Twitter that Charlie and one of his friends tried to rape her when she was nine years old. Charlie later admitted to the accusations claiming Kim "wanted it". Later on, Jennifer tearfully admitted to her dad that Charlie raped her when she was ten years old. This development broke Charles' heart, stating that Charlie is disowned by the Green family. Charlie claims to be getting help for his drug addiction and has tried to gain Michael's trust again but has made threats against Isaac (BeOurGuest) and his family by making horrific threats towards his wife and children, along with threatening to attack Issac. Charlie has also insulted his father by saying that he will preform a disgusting act on his grave after he dies. Michael on Twitter announced he is done with Charlie and considers Isaac a real brother. Trivia *Following the revelations that he raped his sisters, Charles (Angry Grandpa) health has gotten worse. After collapsing at Michael's July 4th party; it was revealed that Charles had Cirrhosis on his liver. On October 31st, 2017; Angry Grandpa was hospitalized again suffering from a build up of ammonia in his body, as a result of his cirrhosis. **On December 10th, 2017; Charles Green Jr. (Angry Grandpa) died at his home at the age of 67. *According to Issac, in 2013 Charlie made insults and disrespected Bridgette to the point where Michael punched him, leaving him with a bloody nose as he ran back to his car. *On October 30th, 2017; YouTube taken down his YouTube channel after another incident of him uploading pornography. He has since made another one, known as Charlie Travels. **The channel was taken down on after making threats to murder Michael. *On two separate occasions, Issac came down to Charlie's temporary residence. The first time was around July 2017 after the LSD Incident, when he came up to Charlie's hotel room and told him to come out. Charlie instead backed out, calling the police. On November 4th, 2017; Issac came to South Carolina to confront Charlie, this time face to face. Charlie fled into the hotel after taunting Issac where he again backed out and later called the police. He was later ejected from the hotel he was staying at. *All throughout 2018, Charlie has made 3 Youtube Channels that got terminated due to violating terms and services, Even Community Guidelines. After his channel "The Side Project" was terminated, he didn't make anymore channels since then until his debut on Twitch and his website that both got removed. *On August 28th, 2018; Charlie was banned from Twitch following a live stream that involved him threatening to kill Michael (his brother) as well as flashing his private parts to an underage unit watching the stream. Category:List Category:Mature Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Criminals Category:Living Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Greedy Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Family of Victim Category:Traitor Category:Tricksters Category:Modern Villains Category:Surprise Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Bully Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Thugs Category:Incriminator Category:Delusional Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:On & Off Villains Category:Jerks Category:Attempted Murderer